


养猫札记2

by ManSiye



Category: qx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManSiye/pseuds/ManSiye
Kudos: 7





	养猫札记2

思念是什么味道的？

这样一个问题对一只小猫来说或许太难了一些。

但是丁程鑫知道，主人不在的日子里，没有人会用温热的掌心轻轻揉他的脑袋，没有人会用有着薄茧的指尖抚弄他的下巴，也没有会让他躺在大腿上听悠扬的钢琴曲和美妙的低吟。

丁程鑫支着上半身，坐在大排落地窗前，看着楼下的一片白雪皑皑，沮丧地低下了脑袋。

主人明明说了，等到初雪的日子就会回来了，可是为什么外面下了雪，主人却还是没有回来呢？他是不要心心了吗？心心喜欢雪，也喜欢主人，他好想让主人带他下楼一起玩雪呀。

丁程鑫的尾巴在身后无意识地轻轻摆动，突然碰到了一个冰冷坚硬的柱体。他回头一看，发现是主人白色的三角钢琴的钢琴腿儿。

丁程鑫转过身，歪着头看向眼前这个和他有着一样颜色外表的庞然巨物，动了动耳朵。

他以前待的猫咖里也有钢琴，可是每天下午来弹钢琴的那个哥哥好像不喜欢心心和别的小猫咪，也不会像主人一样，把他抱在怀里，还唱歌给他听。唱歌时候的主人看上去好温柔哦，用心心在猫咖听女孩子们聊天学来的说法形容就是，像天上的神仙一样。

唉，真的好想主人呀。

心心低头思考了两秒，纵身一跃跳上了钢琴。

厚实的肉垫从装了地暖的温热地面离开，踩上了钢琴的冰凉琴身，丁程鑫的身体不由得颤了一下。好在房间的温度很高，虽然脚上有些凉意，但身体还是暖的。他小心翼翼地往前迈了一步，发现这架钢琴似乎可以稳稳地承载住一只小猫的重量，便开始大胆地走了起来。

纯白的钢琴与猫，洒进房间的温和的阳光，还有投在光洁地板上的阴影，构成了一幅绝妙的画面。

丁程鑫摇着尾巴，开心地在钢琴上转了几个圈，想起来主人弹钢琴的位置，好像就在靠近墙壁，在那个有着黑白条纹的东西上。

他轻轻一跳，趴了下来，向下探出一颗毛茸茸的脑袋。

心心就碰一下，一小下，应该没有关系吧。

小小的爪子从高处探了下来，轻轻地，轻轻地在那个黑色的凸起键上按了一下，然后快速地收了回去。

“叮——”

真的有声音诶！

丁程鑫两只爪子攀着琴沿，探出身子向下看去，为什么会有这么多的格子呢，好想听听看它们的声音会不会有什么不一样呀。

罪恶的小爪子第二次向下伸去，这次踏在了另一侧的一个琴键上。

“咚——”

哇！真的比刚才的声音低沉好多诶！

怪不得主人喜欢弹钢琴，钢琴好有意思，心心也喜欢。

想到久未出现的主人，心心的脑袋又垂了下去。心心自己待在家真的好寂寞呀，主人你什么时候回来呀。

心心轻轻“喵”了一声，向下纵身一跳，稳稳当当地踩在了琴键上。

被踩住的几个琴键同时下陷，钢琴发出了一声响。丁程鑫高兴得尾巴都翘了起来，开始扭着身子不紧不慢地在琴键上踱起步来，每一步都伴随着一声悦耳的琴声。主人不在家，心心也可以自己弹琴给自己听，等主人回了家，心心就可以弹琴给主人听啦。

沉浸在喜悦情绪里的小猫儿当然没有发现，那个站在门口，眸色阴沉看着他的男人。

小猫纤细柔软的身体在琴键上来回走动，踩出一串灵巧跃动的音符，任谁听了都会觉得是上帝的福音。

——如果不是下一秒，小猫的身体就被突然压至的男人的胸膛吓得狠狠撞在了琴键上的话。

丁程鑫被吓得浑身的毛都竖了起来，弓起的后背贴在凹凸不平的琴键上，在看到那张熟悉的脸庞时稍稍松了口气，可刚刚冒出头来的重新见到主人的喜悦，在看见男人阴沉的脸色时消失殆尽，小小的身体被吓得发起抖来。

他还记得，上次他躲进衣柜被马嘉祺找到的时候，他也是这样的表情。

“我的小猫咪胆子可真不小呢。”男人眯起狭长的眼睛向可怜的小猫儿欺身过去，“把钢琴踩坏了该怎么办？把你卖掉也不够哦，这架钢琴，可以买一屋子你这样的小猫了。”

丁程鑫不明白为什么这架钢琴他碰不得，可是主人的后半句话他听懂了，委委屈屈地蜷缩着身子，眼泪几乎已经溢出了眼眶，沾湿了纤长睫毛，眨着一双无辜的眼睛，把脑袋凑到马嘉祺掌间，抵着马嘉祺的手心讨好地蹭着。

呜呜呜呜呜呜呜，心心知道错了，主人不要卖掉心心好不好，也不要疼爱别的小猫咪好不好，心心想做主人唯一的小猫咪呀。

“你说，不乖的小猫咪，是不是该接受惩罚呢？”

心心缩着脖子轻轻喵呜了一声，是在向马嘉祺求饶。

可是马嘉祺做的决定，从不会被动摇。

马嘉祺捉住了丁程鑫的小爪子，握在手里轻轻地揉捏，温柔得让丁程鑫几乎以为刚刚那个阴冷的男人不过是他的错觉。

他问：“冷吗？”

心心唔了一声，摇了摇头。

“待在这里，不许动。”

男人把丁程鑫抱了起来，放在了琴凳上，留下了一句命令便起身离开。心心趴在柔软的真皮琴凳上，害怕地蜷起身子，看着浑身裹着冷意的男人走进了厨房，不明白主人究竟要做什么，胆战心惊地想着主人刚刚说的惩罚。

马嘉祺很快就从厨房走了出来，丁程鑫看见他手里似乎握着什么东西，却被他的手指遮得严严实实，看不清楚。马嘉祺看了乖乖在琴凳上等着的丁程鑫一眼，把丁程鑫好奇的小脑袋吓得又缩了回去。

那眼神，就像是在看自己势在必得的猎物。

马嘉祺走到落地窗前，拉上了厚重的深灰色窗帘，把温暖宜人的阳光尽数挡在了窗外。

嘴角露出了一抹不易察觉的笑容。

等他转过身的时候，那只趴在琴凳上的小猫儿，已经又变成了浑身赤裸的漂亮少年，正睁着一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛看着他。

马嘉祺站在深色的窗帘前，居高临下地看着丁程鑫，周身笼罩在昏暗的光线里，就像是暗夜里的撒旦——

要去玷污最纯洁的精灵。

丁程鑫慢慢坐了起来，看着男人向自己一点点靠近，瘪着嘴巴就要哭出来。

心心只是想弹钢琴给主人听，让主人高兴呀，可是主人为什么又生气了呢？

心心好委屈呀。

男人冰凉的手指划过丁程鑫的脸颊，在他软嫩鲜艳的嘴唇上轻轻摩挲了两下，然后缓缓下移，挑起了丁程鑫的下巴，强迫丁程鑫仰头看着他。

丁程鑫的眼睛里还蓄着眼泪，男人一个动作就让他的眼泪顺着眼角流了下来，在白得几乎发光的皮肤上留下了两道晶莹的痕迹。

精灵的眼泪不会让撒旦心软。

马嘉祺撷住了丁程鑫的嘴唇，用力地啃咬着，丁程鑫呜呜呜地叫着，却又不敢挣扎，眼泪疯狂地往外涌，顺着那张漂亮娇嫩的脸蛋，淌进了两人疯狂纠缠着的嘴唇里。

好咸，好痛。

心心好难过啊，为什么他总是会惹主人不高兴呢，他真是只差劲的小猫咪。

马嘉祺松开了丁程鑫，乌黑的眼眸凝视着面前这张哭得惨兮兮的小花脸，所有的情绪都被深深隐藏着，另一只手举了起来，把一块晶莹的东西送到丁程鑫面前。

“你看这是什么？”

“是冰块。”马嘉祺低沉的声音在丁程鑫耳边响起，“既然是不怕冷的小猫，那就用冰块来惩罚。”

冰块被男人握在手里好一会儿了，已经在掌心的温度下稍稍化了一些，融化的水顺着手掌滴在了丁程鑫的锁骨上，把可怜的小猫激得狠狠一颤。

好冷啊。

滴下来的水都这么冰，主人握着冰的手也一定很冷吧。

心心这样想着，浑然忘记了男人拿着冰的目的，伸出粉色的舌尖就想去舔男人的手，却被男人毫不留情地躲开了。

下一秒，冰冷的冰块，就贴上了他的乳/尖。

冰凉的刺痛感瞬间闯入大脑，心心啊地一声尖叫起来，垂在股间的尾巴一下子直直竖起，昭示着这具娇嫩脆弱的身体所受到的巨大刺激。

男人的手顺着丁程鑫光滑的肌理一寸一寸决绝地下滑，在少年白皙的身体上留下细细的水珠，细嫩的皮肤被冰块的冷意刺激得泛起粉红，微微颤抖着，就像是被迫承受着风雨的花瓣，绽放出痛苦的美丽。

马嘉祺的另一只手袭上了丁程鑫的尾巴，食指卷着尾巴顺着洁白的毛发向下滑去，一直到最末端，然后将它勾到了自己面前。

那里有一簇小小的球状毛发，是被他精心修剪成的形状。

马嘉祺用两根手指捏住这只白色的小球，又将丁程鑫小小的尾尖沿着刚才冰块滑过的路线走了一遍。残留在身体上的水珠很快打湿了小球，马嘉祺低头看了一眼，引着它来到丁程鑫尚且疲/软着的分身前面。

“卷住它。”

丁程鑫的双手下意识握成空拳抵在下巴处，有些为难地看着马嘉祺。

他的脸颊早已攀上了羞怯的粉色，虽然不明白马嘉祺让他这么做的目的是什么，但还是意识到了这个姿势有多让人羞耻。

可是，可是这是来自主人的命令呀。

心心不想让主人不开心，心心要做一只听话的小猫。

丁程鑫犹豫了一下，纤长柔软的尾巴颤了颤，慢慢、慢慢地卷上了自己的性/器。

柔软的毛发触上了敏感的地方，丁程鑫还是第一次体会到这样的快感，一声喟叹直接溢出了喉咙，然后又被自己下意识发出的声音羞得不行，娇娇怯怯地喵呜一声，试图掩盖过去。

却换来了马嘉祺的一声轻笑。

这不过是开胃菜罢了，怎么这只小猫咪就受不住了呢。

男人的手指粗暴地掰开了少年饱满的臀/瓣，那颗已经被磨去了棱角的冰块，带着湿意，一下子抵在了少年柔嫩的粉色后/穴上。敏感脆弱的地方立刻条件反射得收缩起来，却被男人残忍地用手指撑开，将冰块塞了进去。

小猫近乎凄厉的哭叫声立刻在马嘉祺的耳边响起，却换来了男人有些不耐的轻啧声，低头看了一眼，那粉嫩的入口处委屈地颤抖着，一收一缩之间，还有晶莹的液体从里面流出来，润湿了周围的皮肤，分不清是融化的水还是少年的体/液。

马嘉祺有些口干舌燥，立刻解开了裤子，屈起少年的两条腿，早已硬得发胀的性/器一下子闯了进去，开始缓缓抽动起来。

丁程鑫的后/穴被塞得满满当当，冰块被男人炙热的性/器抵到了最深处，冰火两重天的快感一下又一下磨着他脆弱的神经，脑袋不受控制地左右摆动，呜呜地哭了出来，叫着“不……不要啊……”。

可哪怕是小猫那么一丁点儿的反抗，都能激发男人体内的暴虐因子。

马嘉祺摁着丁程鑫软软的身体，立刻大开大合地操/弄起来，一下又一下，狠狠地顶在敏感点上，肉体的摩擦发出滋滋的水声，伴随着丁程鑫呜呜咽咽的哭声和叫声，马嘉祺只觉得自己这十天来在心里压抑着的邪火一下子爆发出来，毫无怜惜地在小猫身上挞伐着，攻城略地。

尚未开发完全的心心的身体哪里受得住这样的阵仗，他早已哭哑了嗓子，干涩的喉咙里勉强挤出了一句断断续续的“呜……心心……啊……心心知错了……”，却换来了男人更猛烈的撞击。

心心的大脑早已是一片空白，快感喷发后，意识勉强回溯的时候，他想，主人应该是喜欢心心的吧，不然为什么会带他回家来呢？可是，既然他喜欢心心，为什么又要这么对待他呢……

单纯的小白猫不会知道，撒旦的爱意，不是柔软单纯的小精灵可以轻易地、毫无痛苦地承受的。

可是小精灵，是在用自己的痛苦，超度撒旦扭曲的灵魂。


End file.
